


Red Cove Radio - Episode 1 (Podfic)

by schwertlilie



Category: Original Work, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Nova Scotia, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Red Cove Radio, read by the author. </p><p>What if Welcome to Night Vale was set in a small, East Coast town? What if instead of lights in the desert or a void in the sky, the canning plant re-opens and animal control reminds you that when handling dead porcupines, you should have adequate protection against vengeful animal spirits? This is Red Cove Radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Cove Radio - Episode 1 (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Cove Radio - Episode 1 (Script)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046680) by [schwertlilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie). 



> Content: Explicit references to animal death (cats) and use of animal products (cats, seafood, porcupines); flippancy about said death. Night Vale-level weirdness. References to British folklore. Mixing and matching of different areas of the Maritimes. For Nova Scotians, I've been in Ontario too long and my accent's going - sorry if it sounds strange. ^^

**Full episode: 8:30**  


**Part 1: 2:17**  


**Tide Table:**  
[Dagger Woods](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cUqB3k5pAA) by The Stanfields 

**Part 2: 1:19**  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (or listening)! Tide Table is "[Dagger Woods](http://thestanfields.ca/dagger-woods-lyrics/)" by [The Stanfields](http://thestanfields.ca/), who are currently on tour promoting their new album. For context about the cats and canning plant, look up [redcaps](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Redcap), a particularly nasty fairy from English folklore. 
> 
> This is my first podfic and a bit of an experiment, so gentle concrit is welcome, particularly about de-essing or making AO3's own media player work; suggestions on how to tag this are awesome as well.


End file.
